


Seven

by aroyalrobotwrites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Apocalyptic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyalrobotwrites/pseuds/aroyalrobotwrites
Summary: A new take on a classic story. A new reincarnation of a notorious villain in modern day New York City.
Kudos: 1





	Seven

Prologue

What can I say? I was always told my morbid curiosity would get me in trouble. The day she was born, it was not sunny, and it wasn’t cloudy, it just was. The hospital walls were a dark grey and felt ominous to everyone in the room. The doctor’s and nursing staff were all dressed in green. After ten hours of labor, they all yelled triumphantly as the baby’s bright red hair gleamed in the bright light. Her mother was exhausted, bright dark red hair drenched in sweat. Her head plopped down to meet her pillow, as she howled one last time in relief. The child’s father looked at his wife, he removed his mask and reached for her hand. He muttered loving words in her ears while everyone else focused on the child. They all watched her quietly in disbelief, tiny fingers reaching out to hold onto something as she coughed out the phlegm from the placenta. The room went silent, and I continued to watch this intimate event, unfazed by the moral code I was breaking. I had to watch The Seal, the Host’s past, present in order to understand my future. The silence was disrupted by a series of screams and wails from the baby. She was angry and she let them all know it.

No one saw me, but the baby did. Her light grey eyes pierced through my soul as she saw that the specter did not belong in her moment of birth and glory.

“Who are you?” I felt a voice break through my mind and suspected that it was hers. It was an old voice, tired and uncomfortable.

“I am the Watcher,” I informed her. This only seemed to infuriate her more as she raised her tiny hands and brought up some form of magic.

The child hissed at me and the ones carrying her assumed that it was endearing. They brought her closer to her mother, who was too exhausted to tend to her, so they handed her to her father, who she did not acknowledge. “This is not what I was expecting, after this reincarnation, to be met by the scum of Hell.”

I chuckled and waited for her to say something else. Instead she refrained from speaking to me and looked at her father. She cooed, like the babies do and reached for his hand, trying her best to grip onto something almost to solidify her presence in this world.

“I will see you again,” I said to her before jumping into the future to see how she’d bee doing then. Another time jump and several years passed, The Host was five and in school she made a friend, only one. This time, I made sure not to see her or have her see me. Another time jump and she was in High School. It was the Homecoming event. An abundance of friends, she smiled and the glimmer in her eyes told everyone that the world would be hers as she climbed the human pyramid of green, white and gold uniforms, shouting until she got the roar of the crowd to guide the football team back from a 12-24 run in the 4th quarter. Her dark red hair flowed like her mother’s in the stormy winds. Her smile shifted into a frown and the heavens themselves began to collapse as the thunderstorm started to manifest. The rain that poured brought me back to the hospital room, where she was born. Flashes of light blinded everyone, but they kept screaming and cheering until the final consecutive touchdowns sealed the victory for her team. Her dark red hair had become drenched and that was when I knew her grey eyes caught me, saw the real me. It was a message that The Host had discovered her purpose and what she was brought back to finish. Another thunder bolt flashed inches close to me, but it could not hurt me because I was a mere specter, traveling through the forbidden paths of time.

“Watcher,” the voice vibrated inside my head. It had been almost twenty years since I heard it. Immediately, I jumped once more, because this version of The Host was more menacing than her infant form. Finally, I made it to the beginning of her end.

Now she was 22 and saying goodbye to the friends she had made at University. It was a sunny day in May and their Commencement Ceremony had just ended on a beautiful green garden venue. They all wore black gowns, but She looked out of place compared to the others. Surrounded by thousands of empty white chairs, the crew of two dozen people stayed behind to say their goodbyes to The Host. As she clutched her diploma the tears continued to shed, surprising even her. Shockingly, the emotional pain she displayed was real. By then her eyes no longer had the ferocity of her late teen years instead they showed the pain that was to come and shadow her until she died. Once more she saw me, but I did not feel any fear. Although she was virtually harmless, something inside me told me that this would be the version that I should run from.  
“Watcher,” this time her voice was melodious and soothing. “They have broken me.” 

We looked at one another for several minutes until I finally nodded and responded with, “I know.” The gust of the wind blew away her cap, but she held onto her diploma and looked down at the ground, wondering how this all came to be.

This is the part I was called upon to Watch and to discover what had broken her. It was like preparing myself for the transition in horror films from the normal to chaotic. She lifted her head and looked up to the sky and then towards the horizon, as we stood on the green grass. Once again, she waved to her remaining friends and set towards her new path. She would now go back home to where it all began, she was just a plane ride away and we would understand what had gone wrong. The Seal would break in 24 Hours and I’ll understand what triggered the event.


End file.
